


I Need a Body Pillow

by captainahmedica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainahmedica/pseuds/captainahmedica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac take turns keeping watch on Mama McCall (during episode 3x07 'Currents'), but Isaac is having trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need a Body Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request (cry for help) from mclaheyisms.tumblr.com (and their anon)!

"Okay, I'll be on watch first. You should get some rest because I'm gonna wake you up at like two in the morning," Scott instructed.

"Alright. Sounds good," Isaac agreed and he sat on the seat beside her dresser.

Scott took to the floor beside him right up against the dresser drawers. He grabbed one of the blankets that draped over the chair and wrapped it around his feet. Isaac did the same with the other blanket. He moved around a bit before settling into a good position. Scott pulled out his phone and started reading an ebook to pass the time.

He must have read the same sentence eight times. He kept getting interrupted by Isaac shifting around in the chair and causing it to creak. Thankfully, Mama McCall wasn't a light sleeper.

"Isaac!" Scott whispered loudly.

"Hm?" Isaac was muffled under the blankets he had wrapped around himself.

"Stop moving around!"

He shifted a little more, and stopped. Then he shifted again. "I'm sorry, I just-I can't get comfortable."

"Well... I don't know, how do you usually sleep?"

Isaac was reluctant to respond. "With... a body pillow. That I... you know, hold."

Scott smiled to himself but didn't want to laugh at Isaac.

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm not," he chuckled lightly.

Isaac sighed heavily and threw the blanket down. "This is hopeless. I'm sorry."

He could just make out Scott's outline approaching him when suddenly, he was on the chair.

"Scott?... W-what are you doing?" Isaac's voice trembled.

"You said you needed something to hold," Scott said softly as he gently squeezed his body in between the arm of the chair and Isaac's warm body. "So..."

"So?! Scott!" Isaac retaliated.

"What! Just shut up and go to sleep."

Isaac exhaled and then, slowly and reluctantly at first, slithered his arms around Scott's body. He gently pressed his body against Scott's back and found himself finally comfortable.

"You know, this is probably the best idea you've had today," Isaac finally admitted. Scott responded with a snore. Isaac held him a little bit tighter and dozed off just as quickly.


End file.
